It Can't Rain All The Time
by itsonlyme
Summary: As the song goes, sometimes you can barely tell the difference between the darkness and the light...CharlieOC
1. Chapter 1

**It Can't Rain All The Time**

As the song goes, sometimes you can barely tell the difference between the darkness and the light…

A/N: My first LOST fic…I apologize in advance to all Claire and Charlie shippers…Please review…I'll accept flames, but I might not be nice about them…You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but soon, the first season will be mine…

**Chapter One: Fever Pitch**

Darkness. There was so much darkness that Lianna almost could not stand it. When she was younger, she had been deathly afraid of the dark. Then there was the throbbing in her head. The pain was great, but not too great. And the voices. All the voices. Screaming, crying, begging, pleading, but for who, Lianna could not tell. The darkness felt different than the darkness of death that Lianna had imagined in her youth. This one felt warm, light, and_ escapable_. Then there were the voices again, closer now, and they were calling to her. Lianna pushed on, towards the voices and possible freedom from the darkness she feared.

Light. So much light. Bright, beautiful sunlight. Lianna blinked against it, and saw the face of her friends Megan Reed and Julia Connors above her. Megan's face was tear-stained, and Julia's usually sunny face was darkened.

"Li, you're alive!" Megan said as Lianna tried to struggle into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Lianna asked groggily. Megan and Julia didn't answer, and looked as if they were trying to find the right words. Fear suddenly gripped Lianna, and she looked around. What she saw shocked her to the core.

The plane-what was left of it-was lying in pieces on the ground. The tail was nowhere to be found, as was her other two friends and baby sister. Lianna looked around feverishly. People were up and moving around, but there were bodies. Lots and lots of bodies. Lianna's fear took hold again and she started to scream.

"Where's Alex? Where's Joey? Where's Mia?" she asked, her eyes wild with the fever burning in her body. "WHERE'S MIA?"

"The boys are trying to find our luggage," Julia said. "Mia…well, we don't know where she is right now."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Lianna cried, struggling against her friends' efforts to keep her lying down. "MIA! MIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lianna struggled and struggled, till she finally lost the fight and passed out from fever and anguish.

* * *

For 40 days and 40 nights, Lianna's body raged with fever. She drifted in and out of consciousness, in and out of lucidity. In her more lucid moments, she was made to understand that she was now in a cave, that the doctor was treating her for the fever, a boy had been kidnapped, and a few of the castaways had died. Lianna vaguely recalled the one called Boone. She had talked to him in the airport for a moment while getting a drink for Mia. He had seemed nice at the time, and she was somewhat sorry he was dead. 

Other times, Lianna was unconscious, hearing noises from outside the cave and inside that scared her greatly. Smashing noises, yelling, and the stomping of feet. She was very frightened.

The majority of the time, the delirium brought on by the fever caused Lianna to talk to Mia, who of course wasn't there. Mostly asking her how her day went, and what she was going to do. Megan and Julia worried for her at these times, but more so at the times when Lianna realized that Mia was not there.

"MIA! MIA! WHERE ARE YOU? MIA!" Lianna would be screaming when the doctor came in, but Mia never came. Mia never came because she was missing, and no one had the heart to tell Lianna.


	2. Chapter 2

**It Can't Rain All The Time**

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Chapter Two: Two Teams

**DAY 45**

Megan was worried sick about Lianna. The doctor, who she had come to know as Jack, had told her that Lianna was getting slowly better, but that she wouldn't be completely well for a while.

"Finding her sister might be helpful," he had told Megan before he had sent her out of the cave. "I'll get some of the guys together and send them off looking for her."

"What are the chances she'll be found?"

"I wouldn't ask that right now."

Those few words confirmed Megan's fears that Mia was dead. With all the stories she had been hearing about attacking boars and polar bears, which could be the only explanation.

A sudden sneeze broke her out of her dismal thoughts. She looked up and saw Kate standing over her.

"Sorry," Kate said. "Allergies. Jack in there?" She motioned to the cave.

"Yeah," Megan said. "And 's ok. You didn't interrupt anything important."

"How's your friend?"

Megan sighed. "She's better, or so Jack says. He thinks finding Mia is going to be better medicine, though. That's all she's been asking for."

"So, who is this Mia person anyways?" Kate asked.

"Mia's her baby sister," Megan said. "She's been taking care of her for the last few months."

"Well, how did you end up in Australia?"

"We decided to do a semester abroad for college, and Mia came along for the ride," Megan said. At that moment, Jack came out of the cave. He nodded hello to Kate, and Megan could tell that something was up between them.

"You're friend's almost as stubborn as Kate is," he said. "It took 43 days for the delirium to disappear, and it's taken 45 days for the fever to break, but she's done it. She's going to be just fine." Kate gave Jack a dirty look, and Megan laughed silently as she went into the cave to visit her friend, under strict instructions from Jack not to say a word about Mia.

* * *

"So, we're looking for the Fever Chick's kid?" 

Charlie groaned, as did many of the others. Sawyer could be such a bastard at times. He was standing on the beach with Kate, Jack, Sawyer, Locke, and Hurley.

"Mia is her sister, jackass," Kate said.

"Sawyer, shut up," Jack said. "Now, this little girl is very important to Lianna, so we have to find her."

"All right, this is what we're going to do," Locke said. "Charlie and Jack are coming with me. Kate, you take Hurley and Colonel Sanders and go that way."

Sawyer was about to snark back at Locke, but one look at the knife in Locke's hand told him that for a change, shutting up would benefit him. He sulkily went to the right with Hurley and Kate, and the others went to the left. But-as the case would be for the next several days-they found no trace of Mia.

**DAY 49**

"We've been on this search for 4 days now," Sawyer complained. "If we were gonna find the kid, we would've found her by now."

"Dude, have some faith," Hurley said. "Stranger things have happened here. We might find her."

"Besides," Kate said. "Lianna would at least want us to bring her something to bury if we didn't find Mia alive. She'd want closure."

"You following your gut, Locke?" Charlie asked. They were on the other side of the jungle, continuing their search as well.

"This time, I have to," Locke said. "I've got nothing else to go on."

"What does your gut say this time?" Jack said.

Locke paused. "My gut says that the little girl is most likely dead, but there's a chance she could have survived. We'll just have to keep looking for her."

They plodded on into the forest, not speaking, each silently hoping that they found the little girl who was so beloved by her sister alive and well.

* * *

Megan walked into the cave again, and was greeted by the sight of her friend sitting up in her makeshift bed. 

"Hey Megs," Lianna said with a small grin. "Pull up some dirt."

"How are you?" Megan asked, sitting next to her friend. "Feeling better than yesterday?"

"Yes," Lianna said. "And WAY better than the first day I was here. Jack says I'll be able to run around and stuff tomorrow."

"That's good," Megan said, avoiding Lianna's gaze. Lianna immediately knew something was wrong.

"They haven't found her yet, have they?" she said quietly.

"Not yet, but they've gone out again today," Megan said. "They're hoping to find her soon."

"On the bright side," Lianna said. "If we don't find her, I'll know exactly where she is, and I'm sure our mother would take care of her."

Megan was shocked to hear her friend's blunt words, because the Lianna she knew would never give up hope. But the Lianna she knew had apparently died with the crash, and here in her place was a silently resilient Lianna who knew exactly what was going to happen in the event of the worst.

* * *

"We'll turn back in a few hours," Locke said. "This rainstorm we're going to get might slow us down, but it won't be bad enough that it'll stop us completely." 

As if on cue, the rain started. They continued through the jungle, calling out to Mia. After a while, they met up with Sawyer, Hurley, and Kate, and continued the search together.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sawyer said a few hours later, as Kate decided to try something new.

"Mia and Lianna always used to whistle to each other as sort of a signal," Kate said. "Lianna told me the signal yesterday, so I figure that maybe if we do the whistle-"

"If Mia's out there, she'll hear it," Locke finished. "Good idea."

They walked through the forest, whistling the signal, which happened to be the song Yellow Submarine.

"OK, now it's REALLY ridiculous," Sawyer said. Kate whistled once more, then turned to angrily face Sawyer, but her reply was cut off by a faint sound in the distance.

"Charlie, try the whistle again," Kate said as she dragged Sawyer off to deal with him.

Charlie whistled, and faintly in the distance, a small whistle could be heard coming back through the silence.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a while since I updated, but this was because I was waiting to see if a rumor I had heard about the show would be confirmed. Since it has been, I feel that this story can now be continued! 

Rynea: Muh beta-reading buddy! Thank you for reviewing! You haven't been on much recently, so I hope you don't mind if I post this without you checking…one of my other friends came over and read it and gave their OK. FORGIVE ME FOR CHEATING! Hee hee hee.


End file.
